


One Hero Who Was Happy

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Playlist, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: "Name one hero who was happy. You can't.""I can't.""I know. They never let you be famous AND happy. I'll tell you a secret.""Tell me." I loved it when he was like this."I'm going to be the first."An Altair/Malik playlist. Sad, tragic, yet hopeful, like them.





	One Hero Who Was Happy

Listen to **[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/6CQ4XFfeT33DwgXKh8d9q6)** or **SOUNDCLOUD**

01\. **us** regina spektor | 02. **no one’s here to sleep** bastille ft. naughty boy | 03. **chasing cars** snow patrol | 04. **i love you** woodkid | 05. **tennsoldater** kent | 06. **cherry wine** hozier | 07. **sundance kid** kent | 08. **eet** regina spektor | 09. **cosmic love** florence  & the machine | 10. **draw your swords** angus  & julia stone | 11. **take me to church** hozier | 12. **what if the storm ends?** snow patrol | 13. **blood on my name** the brothers bright | 14. **hummingbirds** dario marianelli | 15. **youth** troye sivan | 16. **young god** halsey | 17. **c'est la mort** civil wars | 18. **poison and wine** the civil wars | 19. **my boy builds coffins** florence  & the machine | 20. **pieces of us were left on the tracks** library tapes | 21. **glory and gore** lorde | 22. **renegades** x ambassadors | 23. **you** keaton henson | 24. **a broken heart still beats** the rigs | 25. **when i think of you** ex confusion


End file.
